1. Field of the Invention
This specification relates to a coupling structure of a mobile terminal.
2. Description of Related Art
As it becomes multifunctional, a mobile terminal can be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player.
Terminals may be divided into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals (mobile device, portable device, portable terminal) can be easily carried and have one or more of functions such as supporting voice and video telephony calls, inputting and/or outputting information, storing data and the like.
Many efforts are undergoing to support or enhance various functions of such mobile terminals. Such many efforts include not only changes and improvement of structural components implementing a mobile terminal but also software or hardware improvement.
In particular, a case of a mobile terminal is formed by a front case and a rear case coupled to each other, to define an appearance of the terminal. A frame which is formed to support an inside of the terminal may be coupled to the case.
Therefore, a more improved coupling structure among components of the terminal may be taken into account, as an approach for extending functions of the terminal or increasing rigidity of a body of the terminal.